


Stay, This is Where We Belong

by arin_arryn



Series: Flipped [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Jon and Sansa are a high school sweetheart, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon is a Targaryen, Rickard and Lyanna are a Snow, a little bit of angst in chapter 2, apologize in advance for bad spelling and bad grammar, both of them are still in highschool, modern westeros mixed with 1967 real world, this is sort of a continuation of my "Flipped" fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/pseuds/arin_arryn
Summary: Jon hate going south for college, he didn't even like it when he was just a tourist and he spend a week of his summer in King's Landing, but he didn't care as long as Sansa was there with him. As a matter of fact, that's the only reason to why he's studying so hard so he would be eligible enough to applied there, just so he could fulfill his promise to her to go wherever she go.And now, Jon was dealing with the pressure of college application and what his future was going to be. The stakes was too high since it was also involving the future with his girlfriend, Sansa, who doesn't seems to be bother if they weren't going to the same college. She was more interesting in losing their virginity before high school ended and Jon wasn't going to pass on that offer, until he knew the true motive to why she was so eager on having sex before they were graduated.





	1. A Delightful Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the cont. of my "Flipped" fic, you could read it if you want but I think you could treat this one as a standalone fic.  
> The year that I used in this fic (to a real life AU) was 1967, I'm using SAT as a standardize testing for college application, but I trim the score to balance with the year (1125 wasn't that high in 2018, but it was pretty high in 1967, I think), but I don't think this version of Winterfell was applied in US culturally since I'm using international football instead of soccer (because that's the correct term, in wide world , except US) and I kinda want to make a football as a popular sport in the North just to point out how a big deal it is to be a football player in this fic.  
> Oh boy, my first E rated fic, let's see how I manage to screw this one!

This is the longest week in Jon’s life, and it's not even over. He knew that this is what he need if he wanted to keep his promised to Sansa, he need to keep his distance from his girlfriend until he finished his college application, and as it turned out, a 4.0 GPA, an all star football athlete and student body president were not enough for requirement in political science of King’s Landing University, he need to write an admission essay, a recommendation from two of his teachers, and at least 1125 scores on SAT. Writing essay was probably the hardest thing on his list, Sansa offered him her help of course, but he insisting for writing it himself. She was already help him with the recommendation and prepping him on SAT test, so he couldn't ask her for more. It always scared him how much he need her sometime. Everything that he has now, he owed it to her, his campaign for a student president, his grade, even his reason to go school was only because he want to spend more time with her.

The question was general and supposed to be easy to answer, but he couldn’t type anything, all he’s been doing was just staring at the same question for thirty minutes.

_ARE THERE ANY SIGNIFICANT EXPERIENCES YOU HAVE HAD, OR ACCOMPLISHMENTS YOU HAVE REALIZED, THAT HAVE HELPED TO DEFINE YOU AS A PERSON?_

_I don’t know, does playing hacky sack for five straight hours define me as a person? How about eating a chocolate pie under 15 minutes? That could be worth something._

The trash can near his desk was filled with crumpled papers, some of it were spilled around it. His room was relatively clean but messy with open books and more papers in nearly every surface of the room, his mom always complained every time she glanced from his open door, but he always refused to clean it, or let her clean for him. _I have a system, mom. You’ll messed it all up!_ He always said that every time his mom offered him to clean it.

He ripped the paper from the typewriter and then crumbled and tossed it somewhere, after that he smashed both of his hands and his forehead on the keyboard out of frustration, it was hurt but he didn’t care. His head was still smashed into the keyboard when he heard a creak from the door, probably his mom startled by the noise he made.

“I’m fine mom. Just leave me be.” After he heard the door shut, he grab a new paper and jam it in the paper table. He inhaled deeply before he typed, he need to calm down so he won’t smashed his head to the typewriter again, but the scent of lavender and lemon struck his nerve and he froze for a second.

_It’s been almost a week since I talked to her, I probably just imagining smelling her lemon scented shampoo and her lavender body wash._

The scent was getting stronger in every breath he take, before he turned his head to find the source of it, he felt two arms snaked around his shoulder slowly. He turned his head slightly and was greeted by a set of bright blue eyes.

“Jon, you worked yourself too hard.” She nestled her head on his right shoulder, his right hand brushed her hair instinctively, he smiled as she closed her eyes in response to his touch.

“I thought I asked you to not distract me until I finished my essay.” She open her eyes and frowned at his words.

“I never said yes. That’s a silly request anyway, since when I was a distraction?” _Once a stubborn, always a stubborn._ She was pouting but her arms was tightening her hug, he can feel her breast pressed against his back, all he want to do now is lift her in his shoulder and threw her in the bed.

“Since always.” He kissed her cheek and then give her a signal to sat on his lap, it’s not going to do good for his condition but she look uncomfortable hugging him with her legs bending like that.

“You know that you don’t have to do this, right?” She put her arms around his neck after she sat on his lap, he’s been stressed out from college application, it make him neglecting his other needs. It’s been a while since he jerk off and it was hard to concentrate on anything with Sansa on his lap, pressing her bum near his cock.

“I had to at least try.” She about to open his mouth but he shut her with a kiss, he doesn’t need her to doubting him anymore than he already has. “I promised to follow you anywhere didn’t I? I want to be with you.” He kissed her again, this time not because he want to shut her mouth. “Always.”

Her eyes was opened slowly, still dizzy after his kiss. He always love the look that she gave him after they kissed, like she was just woke up from a lovely dream. Her smile faltered after she saw his forehead. “I hate that you’re doing this to yourself.” She rubbed his forehead soothingly with her thumb while her other fingers combed into his curl. He closed his eyes, wishing for stuck in this moment forever, just her in his lap, caressing him.

“I got frustrated by this one stupid question.” Sansa removed both of her hands from his hair and turn her attention to the paper near the typewriter. “This is stupid.” She said that after she read the question. 

“I know, that’s what I...”

“No, I mean for you unable  to answered this question, _is_ stupid. You have so many accomplishments to write.”

He frowned for a second, racking his brain. “Like what? Captain of football team? That sound awfully cliche, I’m not sure KLU would be impressed with that.”

“You were applied for political science major, you have an experience as a student body president, how was that not fit for this answer?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I don’t think that experience define me as a person. Also, I don’t think I could take a credit for that.”

She looked at him confused, and then her expression change into an angry one. After that, she stand and sit in the bed. “Please tell me that you are not thinking what I’m thinking.”

“What?”

Her eyes went wide for a second. “You always think so little about yourself, I love that you are so humble, that’s one of the best thing about you, but you can’t always think that you didn’t deserve everything that you have now.”

He sigh loudly, dreading to end this conversation. “I know what you think, but this wasn’t the case this time. I wasn’t _thinking_ that I didn’t deserve to win the election, this time I _know_ that I didn’t deserve to win the election.”  He was kneeling in front of her while holding her clasp hand. “those are two different things. I know that the reason why I win was because you drop the election, you know that my dad would not be happy if I lost to that stupid election after I only made second striker. I know that you quit because you didn’t want me to get into more trouble with my dad.”

Her eyes went wide for a second, and then out of nowhere, she was laughing. “What? Why are you laughing?”

She cupped both of his cheek and caressed it gently. “Look Jon, I love you, so much, but that’s not the reason to why I quit.”

“That’s not?” He repeated her words like an idiot.

She shook her head between her giggle. “I don’t want to be a student body president, I never was. I only did that because I thought I was representing the minority in school, also, I hate the idea of Cersei as a student body president, but as turn out, I don’t need to do that, they all follow and support your policies, so I quit.”

“But they all support me after you quit, that has nothing to do with me.”

 “You are so stupid sometime Jon.” She frowned for a second and then she pinched both of his cheeks. “It doesn’t matter how you win the election, what matter is what you did after you win the election.” She stand and lead him to his desk. “Just remember all the good thing you did, you manage to bring back the sewing club and The Robert’s Rebellion Reenactment from your equal and balance budg...”

“That’s your idea. I stole your idea.” He cut her mid-sentence.

“I suggested that idea in my campaign, yes, but you’re the one that make it happen, if it was me alone, I don’t know if I could manage to convinced the football team to used recycling material from the sewing club for their uniform.” She sat on his lap and started to type all of his accomplishment, somehow manage to filled almost an entire page in a short time. She stopped typing and turn her head with a bright smile that almost blinding him. “Ooh! And don’t forget about your Friday Pizza Party! We are the first school in the north who manage to put pizza on the menu.” She back to typed again, smiling as her fingers dance fast on the keyboard.   

“We’re make one hell of a team, Sansa Stark.” She hummed in approval and then gave a quick peck on his cheek, he return it with a kiss on her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent, she didn’t seem to be bothered by it as she continue to typed, so he slipped his hand under her sweater and grasped her waist gently. She tense for a second and then continue to type.

Her undivided attention to the task make him bolder as he move his hands up near her chest. He stopped when his finger grazed under her breast, he couldn’t stop a pathetic whimper coming out from his mouth when he realized that she’s not wearing bra under her thick sweater. He’s afraid that she might angry with him for feeling her up without her permission, so he move down to her side, even though his fingers were itching to play with her nipples.

“Jon...” She finally stop typing and turn to him. “What are you doing?”  He abruptly remove his hand under her sweater and muttered something that sound like an apologize. All this time he dated Sansa,  he never went this far with her, sometime when they were making out he tried to touch her breast or her thigh, and she would break their kisses because she couldn’t stop giggling until her face was scorching red.   

But to his surprise, she grab his hand and lead it back under her sweater. “No, I mean, why did you stop?”He groaned as she grind against his erection.

“Sans...” He was cut by her kiss, her hand grabbed a handful of his curl and he forget about everything for a second, no more essay, no more college application, no more panic attack at the thought of Sansa away from him, just her pliant lips and her warm tongue in his mouth.

She break her kiss to straddling him, the position make it slightly hard to touch her breast so he move his hands to her ass, grabbing it to pull her closer to him. He couldn’t believe that his day turn out like this, with Sansa basically dry humping him in his room. He was embarrassingly close until she stop to take a breath as if she knew that he was about to cum in his pants, she scoot a little bit further from him. He didn’t know if he should’ve feel relief or disappointed.

“Are you still stressed?” She whispered to him as she nibbled his ear, eliciting a weird noise from him.

He pulled her hair gently so that he could peppered her neck with open mouth kisses. “Hmm... yes, but for a different reason.” She looking down at him with such adoration that he didn’t deserve. How could this amazing girl ever in love with him is still a mystery to him. 

He tried to kiss her again, but she moved away. “Are you gonna come to my house this Sunday?” They almost never missed watching _Bonanza_ every Sunday in her house ever since they were 14. Her mom usually wheeled their tv in Robb and Bran’s room and the four of them watching it together until her brothers move to King’s Landing after their band got their first contract. After that, they starting to watch in her room until Ned thought they were no longer children and he wasn’t comfortable enough to let his only daughter in a closed room together with a guy. He still let them watching in their house but not in her room.

“Of course, I already missed it last week, but you need to recap last week episode to me.”

Her smile turn into a smirk, a playful one like the one she give him every time he score a goal, it usually followed by a hot make out session under the bleachers, she didn’t even care if he was all sweaty and smelly after the game, but that’s all they ever did, making out with her hands around his neck and his hands on her hips.

“I don’t wanna watch _Bonanza._ Do you mind if you missed this week’s episode too?”

His eyes went wide, and then he gulped at her suggestion. _Did she really means what I think she means?_ “What do you have in mind?” He want to give her a seductive look but failed miserably as he twitched his lips instead of his usual half-smile, and his voice was so strained, it come off as a whisper. She seems to really enjoyed how she basically turned him into a mush.

She boldly put her hands on his thigh and rubbed it gently, her thumb was almost touching his bulging erection, he really couldn’t take it anymore so he grabbed her bottom as he lift her up and drop her into his bed. Her squeal was swallowed by his searing kiss. He looked down at her face before he slipped his hand under her sweater, searching for any sign of discomfort in her eyes. But instead of that, she pulled her sweater up her head and toss it on the floor. His gaze instantly dropped to her breast, feasting on her small but perky breast, her pink nipples looks so inviting.

“Sansa, I... Are you sure?” He asking even though he didn’t know what he would do if she said no. She pulled him to her until his body fall on top of her, and then she kissed him deeply.“Yes.” She answered it breathlessly as she leave a hot wet kiss all over his jaw and neck. “Gods... Is this happening? This is really happening, isn’t it?”

She sucked his neck lightly and then bite it a little harder than he expected when he couldn’t stop mumbling non sense. “Shut up Jon.”

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to fuck her right here and now, but he wasn’t prepare and to be honest all of this was feel a little bit sudden, like Sansa just woke up one day and suddenly decided that she ready to fuck him. Sometime he wished that he could be like Theon or any of his teammate who never hesitate when their beautiful girlfriend jumping on them, but he’s not them, he is a romantic, even though he hate to admit it. He wants to do it properly for their first time, with candle and flower and stuff, but he wasn’t prepare at all. _I didn’t even prepared for a condom for fuck sake!_ This situation feels like his nightmare and wet dreams clashed together, and yet, it didn’t stop him to keep his hands from roaming around her body. Her sigh and moan were intoxicating but he couldn’t let them get caught so he tried to muffled it with his kiss.

She break their kiss to tug his shirt off and he took it as an opportunity to kiss her neck, and move along to the hollow of her throat and the valley between her breast. He looked up to see her face as he licked her nipple and sucked it gently, he hates that she had to muffled her moan with her arm, this feels good, _too_ good, but it’s also feel wrong, like something was missing.

Her free hands were slipped into his curl, combing it gently and then she pulled him to her face when she couldn’t holding her gasp anymore. “Jon, do you have a con...”

“Jon! Door!”

Their eyes went wide in a second. He jumped from the bed then grabbed his shirt and wear it in a hast, Sansa did the same with him but somehow she could remain calm and compose as Rickard open the door slightly. 

“Hey Rick.” Sansa greet him with a sweet and innocent smile. He rolled his eyes when he saw how it affected his grandpa.

“Hello dear.” He smiled as he looked at Sansa but then his face turn serious when he looked at him. “Keep your door open at least two inches, Jon. Your father would be mad if he found both of you alone behind a closed door.” Both of them replied with sorry _Rick_ and _sorry grandpa_ at the same time.

He was about to leave them alone but then he turn back when he saw Jon’s shirt. “And fix your shirt, Jon, and your hair.” He shakes his head as he open the door wider. “Good night, dear.” He said to Sansa before he leave them alone for real.

“Phew! That was close.” Sansa giggled as she draped her hair to her right shoulder. _God, She looks so beautiful._

“So, to be continued?” She smile coyly while tugging the tag on his shirt that he wore inside out and in backward. “Sneak into my room quietly pass midnight. My dad was out of town to visit my uncle but my mom is a light sleeper, just makes sure you didn’t make any noises.” Her lips were close to him but it barely touches his. “Come prepare.” She bite his lower lip lightly, eliciting a low growl from him.

He was still standing in his room long after Sansa left, trying to process of what just happened. Sansa was come into his room, talking about his college application and then suddenly they were almost having sex in his bed. Sansa was never a shy one in the relationship, she wasn’t keen on PDA but she always tell him what she wants and what she needs without have to deceive him or playing a stupid mind game, she always tell him if she feel uncomfortable or when she wants to feel loved. Suddenly he was back to four years ago, when he was fourteen and clueless (not like he get any more wiser now), Rhaenys gave him an advise to stop playing hard to get and just said his intention to Sansa.

_'A girl like her doesn’t like to play a game.'_

_'What kinda girl is she?'_

_'The smart kind.'_

Maybe she is ready and there is no point for him to over analyzed everything, but it’s hard to be sure when his mind trying to thinking that there is something more to it. It feels like there is something in her eyes when she looked at him stressing over college application. He wished he didn’t cut her with a kiss when she tried to tell something to him, now he was back to four years ago, completely clueless about the whole thing. He wished his sister were here, he has so many question for her. Was she really ready? Or was it just one fleeting moment that not going to happened again tomorrow?

_Or is it just because she pity you for not able to go to the same college with her?_

He shakes that bad thought as soon as it comes into his mind. Sansa wouldn’t do that to him. She’s not going to give him a pity fuck and then leave him, that's not her. So instead of focusing about why she did it, he rather focus on tomorrow night. He needs to be prepared. Sadly, he didn't have someone to ask for this sort of thing, he might be close with his grandpa and he always come to him every time he has a Sansa related problem, but he couldn't ask him this, it would be really awkward and he probably just tell him to wait. The closest thing to a brother to him is Robb, but he is the last person he would ask advise in this matter, he would rather asks his dad than him. So it left him with only one person to ask.

"Oh crap."


	2. Soften the Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing it in hurry, so apologize in advance if it was incredibly messy!

“Mom! Did you see my football jersey?” Jon was yelling from the basement, rummaging through the clean laundry that his mother already folded neatly in the basket.

“Wha... Jon!” Hi mother screamed as she saw the state of the laundry room. “Was it not enough that you making a mess in your own room, now you got to make a mess out of laundry room too?”

“Where is my jersey?” He ignored her mother as he keep looking for his jersey. “I need it now.”

“Would you stop!” She picking up the shirt from Jon’s hand and then proceed to searching for it. Jon looking at the mess he made and clean it up before his mother berated him. “I think I already put it in your wardrobe.”

“I already searched there, it wasn't there. “

She went to his room when she finished searching in the laundry basket. “Just clean this up, I’ll go searching in your room.”

“Don’t clean up my room! I have a...”

“Yeah, yeah a _system_.” He heard Lyanna yelled from his room. “Of course you couldn’t find it, look at all the mess!” Jon didn’t answer his mother’s complain, his mind was too preoccupied as he mindlessly tidying the basement. “I found it!” Jon was smile so wide as he running from the basement, his smile was gone after he looked a the shirt. “That’s my away jersey, I need my home jersey.”

“For practice?”

“Yeah, we always use home jersey for practice. I’m the one who suggested it. It would be weird if I’m the only one who didn’t wear it.” The reason to why he suggested it was because that was his special jersey, his other teammate wear a jersey made by the sewing club, including his away jersey but his home one was made by Sansa.

“I don’t know Jon, I already washed all the dirty laundry, you probably left it in the locker room.”

He sigh heavily as he took his jersey from his mother. “Yeah, I probably did.” He doubt that he left it in the locker room, he always took it home after game, sometime he even washing it by himself.

He feels like he’s about to cry like a child, his mother probably noticed it as she patted his head affectionately. “I probably misplace it somewhere in your father wardrobe, I’ll search for it later. Just wear this one for now. You don’t want to be late for practice don’t you?” Jon nodded and then he put his jersey lazily.

The rest of the practice was uneventful, he missed a couple of pass and at some point he forgot that it was just a training and not a competition as he tackled his teammate hard in the end of session. Coach Ryder bench him for the last 10 minutes after that.

“You need to chill, Jon.” Theon startled him as he open his locker next to him to grab his changing shirt. “Pyp almost dislocated his ankle because of you.” Jon looked back to a place where Pyp sat rubbing his ankle. He shoot an apologetic smile when he look at him and he reply it with a slight nod and a weak smile.

“Yeah, I have a lot of things in my mind right now, with college application and graduation.”

“You need to think less Jon! Just enjoy high school while you still can. If I were you, I was just gonna party a lot and getting laid as much as I can.”

He smirk at Theon. “Of course you are.”

“Speaking of getting laid, I heard Cersei is available.”

He sigh loudly, suddenly feeling deja vu with the conversation. “I’m with Sansa, you idiot.” He tried so hard to hold his anger as he call Theon an idiot. There is no use to riled him up now.

“Still? Man! I can’t believe you still with her! How long was it? Five years?”

“Three.” He shrug at the condescending tone Theon threw at him.

“Wow, I’m impressed, I always thought that both of you won’t last, with her all clingy and needy.”

Jon grind his teeth at his word. It looks like Theon still couldn’t get over with him dating Sansa. It seems like he still blame her as the reason to why their friendship drift apart. Sometime he like to joke about how Sansa was Yoko in their friendship. The truth is, Jon and Theon are a completely different person. Theon like partying and using school as a place to climb social ladder, Jon on the other hand, just see high school as a rite of passage before he enter the real world, and the fact that Jon is popular in school without even trying just made Theon envy him more.

“What? No threat to break my nose? Kick my balls? Usually you turn green every time anyone mention Sansa’s name.”

Jon smirked at his word, reminiscing some of his moment when he throw a fit at any guy who dare to close to his girl. “It’s called growing up Theon, you should try it sometime, it’s good for you.”

Theon laughed wholeheartedly at his word. Their friendship never been easy since they were little, but he always knew deep down, there is a decent guy beneath that asshole-y behavior.  “No thank you! I rather have what I have now than turn into a pathetic loser like you.” ... Or maybe he’s just an asshole with no depth or personality.

Theon laugh mockingly as he ducked behind his locker door, as if he would punch him for calling him a pathetic loser. “Wow, you completely subdued today. What’s wrong, man?”

Jon open his mouth for a second, contemplating if it was a good idea to ask for his advice, but what other choice does he has? I mean, He could just face Sansa blindly tonight and he knew that she would still love him anyway, but Sansa deserve more than just an adequate performance from him, that’s if he was lucky enough to be adequate.

“What is it, Jon? Just spill it out! It’s me, man!” Theon punched his arm lightly. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to talking to Theon, and even if it was, it’s not like he would be worst than he is now.

“You already done it, right? Having sex, I mean.” He ask Theon in quiet voice.

“Of course I already done it! Who said I haven’t?” He look rather offended by Jon's question and somehow it make him comfortable talking about this matter to him.

“No, no. Nobody said anything, it was just...” He took a deep breath and then tilted his head, never in his life he feel as uncomfortable as he is now. “Do you know anything I should do, you know, before I did it?”

He almost feel regret when he saw Theon’s mouth slowly form an annoying grin. “Jon, are you a virgin?” He said it louder than he needs to.

“Scream it louder would you? I don’t think Tormund in the back could hear you.” He turn his head to the end of the locker and saw Tormund cackling.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to, I mean, man! I always thought that...” He shakes his head and then wave his hand mindlessly. “It’s okay Jon, ask away.” He fold his arm and put his annoying smarty-pants face.

“I’m just wondering if I need to be prepare before, like do I have to do something?”

“Push up help.”

“Would push up make you last longer?”

Theon laughed at him so hard, he had to held his stomach, but then he tried to stop it after he saw how unamused Jon was. “Okay, okay...” He took a deep breath “Sorry, not gonna happen again, it was just...wow! You really are a virgin.” He shakes his head and clears his throat to make sure he wasn’t going to laugh again. “Okay, first thing first, do you have a condom?” He rubbed his hands excitingly, Jon shakes his head slowly.

“No problem. Here.” He rummaging his locker to grab a handful of condoms and gave it to him.

“Seven hells! Why do you have so many condom in the locker room? Who you gonna fuck _in here_?”

“You never knew, some girl might trying to sneak out in boy’s locker room, and if it did, i always come prepare.”

Jon raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “So about the push up thing...”

“The push up thing is for you. You do know that you’re gonna be butt naked when you having sex, right?” Jon rolled his eyes at Theon’s mocking tone, but he decided it was best to just ignore it. “So, push up make you look good when you’re naked, it boost your confident.”

“So, what about Sansa?”

“What about her?”

“What should I do to make _her_ feel good? It wasn’t just my first time, it was hers too. I don’t want make her uncomfortable.”

Theon looked at him dismissively. “I don’t know, Jon. I never fuck a virgin before. All I know are what make _me_ feel good, if you know what I mean.” Theon raised his eyebrow and smirking at the insinuation. “And if she weren’t ready, just make her do a blow job and be done with it.” He grinned like an idiot, and for a second Jon contemplating an idea of breaking his nose.

“Whatever.” Jon close his locker and then he grabbed his bag as he walk out on Theon. He couldn’t wait to get away from him, but Theon pull his strap bag to stop him.

“Hey now, Jon! You don’t need to be extra sensitive about it, I’m just joking!”

“I might be desperate, but I’m not _that_ desperate to put up with your bullshit!” His nose was flaring as he feel a rage boiled in his stomach. Sometime he hates how he seems to inherited his father’s temper, it was just so easy to riled him up, especially when it comes to Sansa. He would be lying if he didn’t think of Sansa’s mouth on his cock from time to time when he relieve himself, but the idea of forcing her to do that just because she wasn’t ready, sicken him to his core.

“Okay, okay...” Theon held his hands to calm him down. “Listen, I know what your problem is, you want to please your lady, but afraid that you couldn’t or you did something wrong or you can’t get it up, or you put it in the wrong ho...”

“I know where to put it!” He yell so loud, all of his teammate who still in the locker room laugh at him. _Great, now everyone know!_

“Right. Anyway, I know who can help you. Ros is fantastic and she could teach you all sort of thing. You won’t regret it.” Theon was rumagging his bag to search for his phone book.

“So I should just ask her then?”

“Sure, you can just ‘ask’ her.” He smirk as he put an air quote to the word ask. “And you don’t need to worry about anything. She’s very discreet and she won’t laugh or mad at you if you cum early or something.” Theon writes something on his notebook and rip the page and then give it to him, but he’s too angry to take it from him.

“You want me to cheat on Sansa?!”

Theon retract his hand and take a step back, probably surprised to see his expression. “It’s just sex Jon, there’s no feeling involve. Ros wouldn’t mind that, hell, she probably had half a school lose their virginity to her! It’s no big deal.”

Theon gave the paper to him again, but he push it back to him harshly. “You’re out of your mind, Greyjoy!” He could hear Theon calling him, but he ignore it, if he stay a minute longer with Theon, he probably would lose his shit and break his nose for real this time.

“Snow! Hey, Snow, slow down!”

“What!” He almost flip a hand that rest on shoulder because he thought it was Theon, but as it turn out, it was Tormund. “Oh, it’s you.” He should know better since Tormund the only guy in school who call him Snow.

“Not so happy to see me, eh Snow?” He was another transfer student from Winter Town, just move in the middle of junior year and instantly make team. Coach Ryder seems to love him, and so does Jon. He was having a hard time pronouncing his last name so Jon let him using his mother maiden name.

“What do you want?” Jon ask him weakly as he realized that he would face Sansa with a blind eye tonight. _Well at least now I have a condom supply that could last until I graduated, that is if I lucky._

“I heard you talking with that shite, Theon. Don’t listen to him, he was shitty with his girls. I saw him doing it with that poor brunette in the back section in the library, you know, the spot where nobody visit, and he only last for two minutes.” He chuckled as he shakes his head like he trying to conjure something funny from his mind. “He was fucking like a sweaty pig, just jammed it at that poor girl cunt, and then..”

“Alright, alright. That’s enough, I don’t wanna know anything more than that.” He shivered at the image that Tormund manage to put into his brain.

“Hey, you’re lucky you didn’t see it yourself! I ‘m the one who’s suffering here! Now I know that Theon’s butt would haunt me forever.”

Jon laugh loudly, both of them walk out of the locker room as he ignored Theon side eyeing him. He never like any transfer student from Winter Town, always calling them a white trash or hoodlum, but he probably just angry because Tormund took his spot as a goalkeeper and put him back as a substitute player after only made it in one game.

“Do you want to hear my advice, Snow?” Jon barely nodded while gave him a desperate look. “You need to be patient, give her time. Your dick shouldn’t go near her until she’s slick as a baby seal, and then you go inside, but slowly, especially if it was her first time.”

He look down the whole time Tormund talk while they were walking to the bus stop, but he listen to him carefully, soak every bit of information he could use later. “But how do I make her, you know, wet? I mean I know at least one or two way to make her _that_ , but I don’t know, maybe you know something that I don’t.” He kicked a pebble near the side walk as he struggled to form a proper sentences. He really doesn’t know anything about sex and it kind of embarrassing. Most of boys his age who old enough to hide their dirty magazines have talk about it constantly, but he just never really pay attention to it, he did try to masturbate while looking at the picture of naked women, but could only finish if he imagine those women were Sansa, and he realize he didn’t need those magazines if he ended up masturbate to the image of Sansa, in her sun dress, or in her one piece swimming suit on a hot summer day, all wet and drenched after swimming, or her in her thick sweater with nothing beneath it, or her, topless, writhing and moaning on his bed with her red hair splaying on his pillow...

“Snow!” Tormund’s hard slap on his back brought him back to reality. He shakes his head to clear his mind from almost naked Sansa. “Did you hear me?” Jon shakes his head while looking at Tormund dumbly. “I just ask you to tell me about everything you know.”

His brow knitted in confusion but then he remember the conversation a minute before. “Well, I know something.” He answered it halfheartedly.

“Beside where to put it.” Tormund japed at him, nudging his elbow a little bit harder than he expected.

“Yeah beside _that_ , I know that she likes it when I play with her nipples or put my mouth on it.” He gave him a side eye at his mocking tone.

“That’s it?” Tormund seems unimpressed with his answer, Jon gave a slight nod and then he chuckled loudly as he tilt his head to follow him inside the bus. “Boy, we’re gonna have so much fun! Come, I’ll tell you everything inside.”

 

* * *

 

Sansa standing at her full-length mirror, admiring how she looks in Jon’s football jersey with her ponytail and her white cotton panties. She almost wear nothing beneath it, but she has the same height with Jon, and she didn’t want to give him a heart attack when he sees her going full on Winnie the Pooh on him. She was preparing the whole afternoon for tonight, she even skipped a couple of club meeting. Sansa used all her afternoon to prepare herself with the help from her best friend Mya.

_“Do you think he would like it?” She ask Mya as she look at her bare legs and cunt in the bathroom, all pink and raw after she shaved it._

_“Of course he would like it.” She heard Mya screaming through the door. She pulled her panties up and fix her skirt as he came out of the bathroom._

_“I’m glad you didn’t do it yesterday. Can’t you imagine how messy it would be? You haven’t prepared at all!” Mya pushed the pile of unfolded clothes on her bed so Sansa could sit next to her._

_“I didn’t intend to, it just feels like I couldn’t stop it when he started to playing with them.” She rub her breast slowly trying to relished the sensation she felt last night._

_“Ew! Could you not do that here?” Mya giggled while throwing her giant stuff bear to her face. She laughed and hug the bear instead._

_“Was it hurt?” She asked  shyly as she hug the bear tight to her chest._

_“Everyone have a different experience, but for me, yeah it hurts, it was like trying to stuffed a half-frozen sausage into a key hole.” Mya scrunched her nose, giggled as she struggled to describe it._

_"Ouch. It was that bad?” She furrowed her eyebrow, couldn’t help but feel frighten at Mya’s story. Mya look at her and wave her hand nonchalantly. “You don’t have to worry, it went away after a while. And Jon is a good guy, I’m sure he would be gentle with you.” Sansa gave a weak smile as she bury her face in the stuff bear, starting to feel like it was a bad idea to ask Mya._

Her confidence was dissipates after having a short conversation with Mya, now all she could think of were how hurt it would be, or how messy would it be, or how awkward would it be. It was so much simpler when she didn’t know anything, but she wants to be ready, she _needs_ to be ready. She was about to drop a huge bomb in Jon’s face, and she needs to soften the blow with this. She couldn’t help but feel like a slut by using sex as a way to ease Jon’s mind, but she does love him, so much sometime it hurts, and there is nothing wrong to have sex with the guy you love, even though she wasn’t 100% ready for it.

“Sansa? Are you still awake?” She startled when she heard her mother’s voice through the door. She tried to open the door but she locked it. “Sansa, why did you lock the door?” She pull her pajama bottom and scurried to open the door.

“Sorry, I think I lock it by mistake.” Sansa tried to look as sleepily as possible and pretending to yawn. Her mothers seems to doesn’t care about her excuse.

“I’m going to Riverrun tonight, your father just called me and ask to join him. Are you going to be alright by yourself?”

She supposed to be happy to have the whole house to herself, but deep down she want to have her mother as an invisible buffer, like she wants to have a reason to say no to Jon tonight. “What about you, mom? It’s too late to go now, are you going to be alright?”

Her mother caressed her hair gently. “Of course I would be alright, sweetie. It’s only 9:30 and it wasn’t that far. Your father already call for a cab, I think they already outside.” She kissed her cheek affectionately. “Goodnight, sweatheart. We’ll be back tomorrow evening, just don’t forget to check all doors and windows. If there’s anything wrong just call for 911 and go to the Targaryen, okay?” She nodded and then watch her mother climbed into the cab from her bedroom window.

She sigh as she watch the clock ticking louder than usual, suddenly she feels stuffy so she took off her pajama’s bottom and slightly open her bedroom window to let some of the night wind blow into her room, after that she flopped down on her bed with her right arm covering her face. Maybe she’s just need to tell Jon that she wasn’t ready, but half of herself, the one that horny and thirsty for Jon screamed at her to just do it. She couldn’t get the image of Jon sucking on her breast out of her mind, or his face when she was grinding on him.

She really is confused with herself, torn between tell him the truth or just get over with it. She never lied to him so far. Well, she kept a pretty big secret from him but she refused to admit it. _Not tonight._

As she contemplated the problems that she has, she heard the bedroom window creak and she stand abruptly, feeling all tense and vulnerable by her indecent appearance. She starting to relax when she saw Jon’s curly hair poking through her window.

“Hey.” She greet him shyly, when he standing in front of her. He was gaping at her. His eyes fleeting between her face, her chest and her leg, and then after he shakes his head, he finally settle on her chest.

“Is that my jersey?” His voice was croaked, so he clears his throat. “Sansa, I’ve been looking everywhere for it!”

Her shoulder slumped, she feels like he was angry at her for taking his jersey without his permission. “I’m sorry, it was so dirty after you guys practicing in the rain last week, and I know how much Lyanna hate to watch your muddy clothes, so I took it from your hamper and washed it myself. I want to gave it to you yesterday but I forgot and I thought that I might surprise you in this.” She take a step back while tugging the jersey to covered her front. Jon was just standing there in silence while looking at her with a wide eyes. She could see his chest raising and falling like he was struggling to breathe. She walked closer to him cautiously, but then he marched to her in two big steps and swoop her in one quick motion and held her close to him.

“Gods, Sansa. You look so hot in it.” He kissed her passionately, probing her mouth with his tongue eagerly and she open her mouth to welcome it, he taste so sweet and then her body melted into him, suddenly she doesn’t feel so scared anymore.

He break the kiss to fills his lungs with air and then he step back to take a fill of her. “Wow, you wear it so much better than me. Maybe I should let you in on the team, even though I’m not sure I could concentrate playing with you distracting me.” His hands were gripped her hips tightly, she was sure that it would leave a mark since she was so easily bruised, but she didn’t care.

“I thought I ask you to come after midnight?” She looked up to him under her lashes to give him a seductive look that would make him stuttered and nervous, but tonight, he didn’t seems to be nervous at all, it was just making him bolder as his left hand pull of the rubber band on her ponytail and his right one slide down to her ass and then he squeeze it gently, making her squealed. She didn’t know where his newfound confidence come from, but she feels slightly intimidate by it. She didn’t know why, but for now, she so much prefer shy and anxious Jon, than this one.

“I couldn’t wait that much longer, I saw your mother climb into that cab and then I rush through your room.” His voice was low and deep, and she was melting again, moaning when he pushed himself on her front. She could feel his erection poking her core and she liked it, so she snaked her arms to his neck and pull his face to give him a searing kiss as she rubbed herself to his erection, she likes it when she hear his grunt and hiss as she does that, feeling like she finally take back her control.

She was aware that he slowly pushing her back to the bed and some of the courage she has slowly fading away each time he pushed her closer and closer to the bed. When the back of her knee bumped to the side of it, she pushed him gently with both of her hands on his shoulder.

“Jon?”

“Hmm?” He looked dazed as he tried to kiss her again, but she tilted her head back from him.

 _I’m not ready._ “Do you have a condom?”

“Yes I have.” He kissed her again, ignoring how her nails dug deeper to his shoulder. She wants to pushed him, but she didn’t has the energy for it. Her feet gave up and she falls on the bed with him on top of her. She break their kiss again and Jon moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse hard and lick it afterwards.

“Jon?”

“Hmm?” This time he didn’t looked up to her as he keep making a new mark on her exposed skin.

 _I’m not ready._ “You crushing me.”

“Oh, sorry.” He propped his whole body with his right elbow and using his left hand to grasped her hips under her _(or his?)_ jersey, and her whole body was tense but he didn’t seem to notice it as his hand keep going up to her breast.

“Jon?”

He sigh loudly and then he looked at her softly with his knitted eyebrows. “Yes, Sansa?”

_‘I’m not ready.’ Just say it you stupid girl!_

“I’m cold. Could you please close the window for me?”

He looked at her lovingly and in spite of the darkened state, those eyes still manage to look dazzling to her. They were like a stormy sky, mysterious yet mesmerizing. He kissed her forehead and then went to shut the window tight. “Anything else?”

It wouldn’t be so bad, she convinced herself, he would still love her anyway, even when he find out the truth.

She sitting straight and took a deep breath, trying to gathered her courage to speak up, and as she about to open her mouth, Jon took his shirt off and toss it somewhere near her desk, and then he gave her his playful half smile when he saw her expression. He walked slowly, letting her took a gander of his naked torso.

_Oh, fuck me!_

He pause for a second and then she realize that she said those words out loud. She clamped her mouth with both of her hands as she sure her face would be scorching red.

“Don’t worry sweetling, I’m intend to do that.” He took two long stride as he pounce her on the bed. He took both of her hands from her mouth and then kissed her hungrily, his tongue force her to open her mouth and she surrender to it, letting him lick her and taste her. She always like his kiss, the feel of his tongue and the taste of him. Sometime it’s sweet, sometime it’s bitter and sometime it’s salty, but it always feels the same to her. It always feels like Jon. This time he taste sweet, and as their tongue touched inside her mouth, she could feel a hint of peppermint in it, like he just took a couple of altoid before. He released her hands as he tug the jersey, silently beg to take it off.

“As much as I love you in my jersey, I rather have you without it.” He said it between kisses, his lips never leave hers when he talk and it send shiver on her spine every time he speak. She nodded, letting him to take it off of her as she struggled to breath, panting from his kiss.

The face he made when he look at her naked breast was everything. His mouth was slightly open, and then he licked his lips and bite it hard, leaving it all plumped, red and wet. His eyes were wide and dark, staring at them without blinking until he closed it for a second when he kissed the valley between her breast while inhaling her scent deeply. “You always smell so good, Sansa.” He murmured it softly and then he suck her pert nipple, starting from her left one as his thumb playing with her right one. She moaned in bliss and back to feel relax again. He bite it gently and her body jerked at the sensation. She clamped her mouth, embarrassed by the noise she make, but then Jon took her hands and place it to his hair. She always love his hair. The thick curly lock he has, sometime she touch it when she need to comfort herself, like when she had to put down her chickens, or when her brothers leave her, or when she feel upset with her school problems, but sometime she touch it because she wanted to, because it feels good having his silky strand in her hand. It send warm feeling to her belly and shiver to her spine. Added with her mouth and hands on her breast, and she lost it. Her toes were curling up when he place his mouth on the right one and treat it the same while soothingly massage the left one, relieving some of the sensation after his bite.

With her hands busy tugging and caressing his hair, Sansa tried to hold her sigh and moaned with biting her lips, but sometime the sensation was just too strong that she couldn’t hold a chirp and  yelp coming out of her mouth. When he’s done, her breast were reddened and glistening from his saliva.

He trailed a kiss up to her collarbone, to her throat and back to her mouth, this time she’s the one who force him to open it with her tongue and he welcome it, sucking it and then nibbled on her lower lips, groaning when she lift her hips to his. She whined when he break the kiss, panting while caressing her jaw and her side. She’s aware with his weight on top of her, but this time she didn’t complain, it was feel good to have his whole weight on her.

“Sansa...” He give a quick peck on her lips. “Please don’t hold back, sweetling.” He deepened the kiss but only for a moment before he break it again. “I love to hear your noises.” This time he devour her, biting and licking her lips without give her a time to return it. “You have no idea how it drive me mad.” He was grinding his erection to her cunt and grunting when she respond to it. “Or maybe you have.” She could feel his smile on her lips and she smiled back at him.

She winding her arms to his back, pulled him close to her as she relishing the feeling of her breast against his naked chest, still sensitive because of him. Her legs wrapped to his hips involuntary, eliciting needy moan from him, she decided that she liked it so she lift up her body and started to rock her damp panties against his jeans. She moaned when she feels something build up inside of her. It feels warm and tingle all over her body, but even though the sensation was new to her, it still not enough, like she need something more to ease the ache, if it was the ache that she’s feeling. As if he could read her mind, he slip his hand into her panties, groaning when he touch her cunt without barrier. “You’re so wet, Sansa.” She clamped her thigh shut, feeling embarrassed by her state. She didn’t know what’s wrong with her, or if it’s normal or not. All these things were completely new and strange for her.

“I’m sorry.” She could feel the heat creeping up her neck and face.

“No, no, no! There’s nothing to feel sorry about. It’s good, Sansa. You’re good.” Jon peppered her with butterfly kisses from her neck to her chest, sending more heat to her core. “If you’re wet, that means, I’m doing it right.” He smiled smugly as he delved his finger to her cunt, coating it with more wetness. She whimpered when he took his finger and started to circling a part of her body that she never explore before. She could feel a warm liquid streaming down her thigh. After everything Jon did to her, she never thought that she could feel anything better than that, and she couldn’t be more wrong.

“Jon...” She whimpered while holding on to Jon’s arm for dear life. Jon pulled her closer with his free hand to put her in more comfortable position as she rest her head in Jon’s arm, this time, she didn’t hold back or tried to muffled her pleasure by biting her lips, and every time she cried and moaned, Jon rewarded her with a pinch and a suck on her nipple. She could hear his short breath every time he looked at her, his eyes never left her face, except when he buried his face on her breast.

She couldn’t control her body from moving in time with his fingers, catching the feeling to reach something that she couldn’t quite describe, so she rolled her hip as she tried to mimicked Jon’s movement. Sometime it feels so strong that she closed her thigh as a reflex when she could’t contain it so Jon keep her leg open by pinned her left leg with his, half of his body was covered by hers. Basically he trapped her only with his leg but she didn’t mind. She was sure that Jon wouldn’t be as comfortable as she, but he didn't seems care enough to change his position or to stop his fingers from moving, sending her more a jolt of  pleasure all over her body.

Jon increased his pace and suddenly she couldn’t followed his rhythm anymore, surrender to him completely. She cried loudly and she was sure that her neighbor would here her, she just hope that they weren’t Jon’s folks.

She was close to reach something, something better than this wonderful ache she’s feeling right now, but then Jon stop abruptly. She gave him a questioning look, she also feel a little bit dissapointed, but he didn’t say anything, he just look back at her with a hungry look as he took his jeans off and toss it near the foot of the bed, but not before he pulled out a condom out of his pocket and putting it on her nightstand. Her fear was coming back and she’s all tense again when he tug her panties off without asking or even checking on her. She didn’t know how she would feel about it. Yesterday he didn’t even dare to took her sweater without her permission, even if he didn’t asking it verbally, she need it just so she could feels safe. But this is Jon and she knew that he won’t hurt her.

“My beautiful Sansa.” His voice was deep and low and she feels hot all over again. He gazed at her naked body appreciatively as he aligned his body with her so he could hovering above her. She looked down to see that he still in his short, and feels oddly comfortable by it. He trailed a kisses from her forehead, her nose and then lingered on her lips for a while until her lips swollen, he continued leaving light kisses on her body, until he rest his head between her thigh, she feels self-conscious with how close her cunt against his face, so she close her legs while looking at him shyly.

“Sansa, how could I taste you if you close your leg?” His sound indignant but his eyes twinkling along with a smirk in the corner of his lips. Her expression wavering between curious and mortified, but she didn’t answer him for a while and just staring at his curl, so he bit her left thigh while drag her closer to his face. She yelped in surprise.

“Jon!” She laughed when he nuzzled her belly, and jerked up when he put his tongue on her belly button. “Jon! I’m ticklish!” She pushed his head but he didn’t budge, just keep attacking her belly with his tongue and his chin.

“Open your leg, Sansa.” He said it huskily when he finally stop tickled her, she complied by slightly open it for him. She could feel how hot her face would be while she looking at the ceiling when Jon slowly pushed her leg apart, he didn’t seems to notice how tense she was as he part her lips. She was mortified but couldn’t said no to him, all she could do was just keep staring at the ceiling.

Her body was jerked up when he licked her slit, and then he swirled his tongue to the same spot where his callous finger rubbed earlier. The feeling wasn’t completely different, but more intense, his tongue more pliant and warmer than his finger, and the ache that she feel earlier back again, she was tossing and trembling at the intensity, couldn’t care less about the neighbor or passing by who could hear her cried and moaned. Her hands blindly grabbing at his hair and he grunted when she pulled it, probably because she pulled it too hard, but he didn’t stop or slowing down his torturous pace. She could hear the obscene noises coming from his mouth and her curiosity made her look down, she was greeted by Jon looking up at her with his hands gripping her thigh, and she lost all her senses as a surge of pleasure from her core spreading all over her body. She close her legs in reflex, pinning Jon, between her thigh, but he didn’t stop licking her cunt and she couldn’t help but wondering if he enjoyed it as much as she did. Somehow she doubt that.

He finally lift his head out when she coming down from her high. He smiled at her lovingly while pushing the wet strand of her hair from her face and neck. “Are you okay?”

She replied it with a nod, she couldn’t muster an energy to say a word. He kiss her forehead and the he reach for a condom in the nightstand. She watch him closely as he slip off from his short, showing her his hard cock, bobbing up and down at the movement, and she tense again. Her eyes went wide when she saw it. She might has a brothers but the last time she see a naked cock was when she was little, and it wasn’t a grown man cock. Jon seems proud when she couldn’t close her mouth as she look at it and he kissed her fervently, she could taste herself on her and it calm her a little, even though she still feel tense and a little scared at the thought of Jon entering her.

She could feel it nudging at her entrance, she wants to scream no to him, say that she wasn’t ready, but that word seems to hard to say tonight.

“Jon?” She called him weakly.

“Yes sweetling?” He pushed the tip of his cock and she jerked at the movement.

“Can I... Can I... Do you need me to do anything?”

“No, I’m good, love.”He pushed his cock deeper, but slowly as it barely breaking her barrier. She could feel a surge of panic overwhelming her as she pushed him hard while yelling loudly.

“Stop! Please, stop!” Jon scurried away from her, he look pained but concerned like he worry that he might hurt her. “I’m so sorry, Jon. I’m sorry. I’m not ready, I’m not ready. I’m sorry.” She was sobbing as she hug her knee to her chest. Jon didn’t say anything, just standing near the foot of the bed. She couldn’t brought her eyes to look at his face.

The room filled with silence for the next 5 minutes, beside her sobbing and the sound he make when he put back his clothes. She wants him to hug her, to comfort her, but he just standing there, in silence.

_He must’ve hurting too. I’m so selfish. I should’ve just be honest from the beginning._

“I never ask for it, Sansa. I always patient with you. I never force you. This is your idea.” His voice was barely a whisper. She looked up to his face, he look broken and hurt.

“I know, Jon, I know. I’m sorry.” She could see his hands fidgeting at his side, like he want to reach her before  he curled it up and then he went out through the windows without saying anything, leaving her alone on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the smut part didn't make sense, i'm suck at describing thing! lol  
> thank you so much for reading! xxoo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you in the next one! xxoo


End file.
